


STAINED RED

by brooklyn_724



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_724/pseuds/brooklyn_724
Summary: Magnus Bane is an assassin. That's right, an assassin, who works for the well known crime lord, Valentine Morgenstern. Although he is often stained red, with blood soaking his clothing, he despises his job and the man he works for. But a job is a job and money is a money. That is, until, his next mission - Alec Lightwood.





	1. Mr Bane

The night was cold, with a cool breeze sailing down the streets of Brooklyn, only to follow Magnus Bane into a crowded bar in which he had silently entered. He sauntered towards the counter, ordered a bottle of whisky, and shoved his ways towards the back of the bar. Blood stained his jacket, but in the dimly lit room, it disguised itself amongst the material. The scent, however, followed him like a perfume. A metallic scent - one that poisoned the air around him. Thankfully, the only members of society that would absorb such a stench were drunk, clearly not capable of noting what such a stench could mean. He raised the bottle towards his lips and navigated the crowd. Most were  _ his _ men. A drunken army - that’s what they were. Despite the alcohol swimming through their veins, they were a fierce lot. They’d rampaged a whole city once, of course, only because  _ Valentine Morgenstern _ had ordered them to. Magnus knew all too well what those men would do for Valentine. For he, as one of Valentine’s men, was capable of homicide, destruction, murder. Magnus was an assassin. Valentine’s personal assassin. The blood soaking his jacket had once belonged to one of Valentine’s victims. And now, as per usual, Magnus awaited his payment. 

 

“Mr Bane” a slurred voice purred into his ear, with rough lips brushing his lobe.

 

He raised his head slowly and tightened his grip on his bottle at the sight of the blonde boy in front of him. Sebastian Morgenstern - Valentine’s son. 

 

“Are you drunk?” he asked the boy bluntly. 

 

Sebastian shook his head. “Not drunk. Just a tad tipsy.”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow but neglected to make a comment. Instead, he took a slow sip of his drink and gestured for Sebastian to take a seat. Sebastian dumped himself into the seat opposite Magnus and kicked his feet up onto the table. He dragged his gaze towards the blood on Magnus’ jacket and whistled with a wide grin.

 

“It’s done, then?” he asked. 

 

Magnus nodded. “Victor Aldertree is dead.”

 

“Well, my father will be pleased” Sebastian beamed. “I suppose you’re expecting your payment. I’m afraid you’ll be receiving a little less this time round, my friend.”

Magnus straightened in his seat, his eyes narrowing. “Excuse me?”.

 

“You heard correctly” Sebastian said as he pulled a bag of coins from out of his pocket. He tossed it to Magnus with a wicked grin, his white teeth glistening. “It took you a month to kill one  _ man _ . The expectation is that you fulfil your duty within two weeks. It is a wonder my father is even paying you at all.”

 

Magnus bared his teeth in a growl as he slid the money away. He’d needed that entire month. Victor Aldertree wasn’t an easy man to kill. He had bodyguards with him almost every hour of the day. But Valentine wouldn’t know that, of course, because he sent other people to do his dirty work. Instead of venting on Sebastian, which the boy wouldn’t take lightly, he suppressed his anger and merely nodded a ‘thank you’.  

 

“You have another mission” Sebastian noted as he pulled out a small slip of paper and handed it to him. “My father must insist that this job be completed in the two weeks provided.”

 

Magnus took the slip of paper slowly and eyed the name printed in dark black ink. ALEC LIGHTWOOD - RESISTANCE. 

 

“Heard of him?” Sebastian asked curiously.

 

“No” Magnus shook his head. “But he’s Robert’s son, is he not?”.

 

“He is” Sebastian said. 

 

“Why does Valentine want him dead?” Magnus challenged, slowly dragging his eyes up to meet Sebastian’s gaze. “Why the boy and not his father?”.

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “It is not your place to ask questions, Bane. You will get the job done...and you will do it properly.”

 

“Fine” Magnus sighed, slipping the piece of paper away. 

 

“Brilliant” Sebastian grinned as he kicked his chair back and stood up slowly. “Enjoy your evening.”

 

Magnus nodded a farewell before raising the bottle of whisky towards his lips and sculling the rest of his drink. After a long month, he was about to face another long two weeks. There ain’t no rest for the wicked, as the saying goes, but he really wished he could have a drink without spilling more blood.


	2. Mission

The sun let out a breath of air and rose over the horizon, the sky painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds promising a calm, peaceful day. Magnus stepped out onto his balcony, a bathrobe wrapped around his body and cat slippers warming his feet. He raised his head to absorb the sunlight and let out a loud sigh of relief as the sun kissed his cheeks. Beside him, Chairman Meow, his most loyal companion, nestled against his leg. 

 

“You’re hungry” Magnus acknowledged, glancing down at his four legged companion. “What do you fancy? Chicken? Pork? Ah, how about your favourite? Fish?”.

 

The cat meowed and Magnus scooped him up into his arms. He carried Chairman Meow towards the kitchen, fed him some tuna, before plopping himself down onto the couch and beginning his research. 

 

He knew very little about Alec Lightwood, except of course, that he was the first born son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. The Lightwood family, as a whole, were well known members of the resistance, known as “the clave”. They fought back against Valentine’s notion of power, control and destruction. Which, Magnus, funnily enough, did understand. But the Clave was corrupt and as a result of that, Magnus despised it.

 

He searched the web for small details surrounding Mr Lightwood, but all he could find was a picture taken a year ago and his full name. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He was tall, lean, had beautiful hazel eyes, a kind smile, and was naturally very attractive. He found himself staring at the photograph longer than he was supposed to and quickly shut his laptop. That was enough “research” for one day. Sighing, he stood up and stalked towards his bedroom. Ignoring the Chairman’s meows, he shut the door and changed into tight black jeans and a purple silk shirt. He slid into black boots, dyed his hair purple at the tips, and left the apartment looking like a fashion show on two legs. 

 

He stalked the streets with a determined swing of the hips as he sauntered towards Valentine’s keep. He wasn’t visiting out of the kindness of his heart, no, he was retrieving weapons. The same weapons he would have to kill Mr Lightwood with. 

 

He entered the keep without knocking, without introducing himself, and without waiting for permission. The guards exchanged weary glances but neglected to stop him. Smart men. He headed straight towards the weapons room, where, while he remained in his apartment, his daggers were protected. He heard a not-so-calm voice call after him, but he ignored it, and burst into the weapons room. Two women were inside, both of whom snarled as Magnus sauntered past them. 

 

“Magnus!” the not-so-calm voice called again as footsteps followed behind him. “You needn’t walk so fast!”.

 

“What is it, Catarina?” Magnus called back, his pace remaining just as it had previously. He turned around a corner and stopped in front of his own, personal weapons rack. 

 

Catarina stopped beside him and frowned as she tried to catch her breath. 

 

“You sound awful” Magnus noted as he listened to her intake of breath. 

 

“I haven’t worked out properly in weeks” Catarina explained tiredly. “I’m a little unfit”.

 

“I can tell” Magnus mumbled.

 

“I heard about your next mission” Catarina started. “The Lightwood boy, Alexander.”

 

Magnus nodded and took his weapons belt off of the shelf. 

 

“I thought I would warn you that Mr Lightwood is an archer” Catarina continued. “His go-to weapon is a bow and arrow.”

 

“Really?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little...medieval-ish?”.

 

Catarina shrugged. “I suppose. But he is dangerously good. You remember the 50 men who wound up dead three weeks ago, don’t you? The spies?”.

 

Magnus nodded distractedly as he wrapped the weapons belt around his waist and began to load it with daggers. 

 

“Well, Mr Lightwood struck every single one of them with an arrow” Catarina sighed. “I’m assuming that’s why Mr Morgenstern wants him dead.”

 

“How old is he?” Magnus asked.

 

“Twenty three” Catarina answered quickly. “Three years younger than you.”

 

“He’s still young” Magnus noted. “Surely, he can’t be  _ that _ dangerous.”

 

Catarina shook her head with a frown. “ _ You _ were that dangerous at his age.”

 

“Ah, but I am Magnus Bane” Magnus said with an amused smirk. “I’ve been dangerous since the day I was born.”

 

He finished loading his weapons belt and turned on his heel, walking out the door. Catarina followed close behind him, babbling on about how he shouldn’t underestimate Mr Lightwood. 

 

“His aim is exquisite” she went on. “I’m sure he is just as dangerous with a gun as he is with a bow.”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m sure he is. But I’m not afraid of that. I’ll kill him quickly. In his sleep, perhaps.”

 

“Oh” Catarina said, sounding slightly disappointed. 

 

Magnus slowed his pace and glanced sideways at her. “What is it?”.

 

“Aren’t you at least going to give him an honourable death?” she asked.

 

“Excuse me?” he raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. “Why in seven hells would I do that?”.

 

“He’s innocent” she stated as if it was plain obvious. “We made a pact, don’t you remember? The innocent die honourably.”

 

“He’s not innocent” Magnus protested. “He’s a member of the resistance.”

 

Catarina crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. “You were a member once.”

 

“Until I saw reason!” Magnus snapped.

 

“You’ve changed, Magnus” Catarina frowned. “You’re not you anymore.”

 

Magnus opened his mouth to make a retort, but his voice cracked and no words could be formed. Catarina was right. He had changed. Without a word, he turned away from his once best friend, and took off down the hall.

 

**

 

A dagger flew past his head and Alec ducked, rolled to the side, and pulled out his bow. He knocked an arrow into the air, watched as it soared across the training room, and sighed with relief as he struck the centre of the target. He turned to look at his father, expecting him to be clapping proudly, but instead, was met with a serious, unimpressed gaze.

 

“You need to move faster” his father said. “Your attackers won’t slow down for you.”

 

Alec nodded obediently. “Yes, father. Forgive me, I’ll move faster next time.”

 

“Come on, Uncle Robert!” Jace, Alec’s adopted brother, called out from across the room. “That was amazing!”.

 

Alec glanced over at Jace and smiled appreciatively. But his smile quickly faded when his father replied to Jace’s comment.

 

“Don’t encourage him” he said, his voice rough. “Improvement is needed or else he will fall in battle.”

 

Without another word, his father stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

“Well, he’s in a bad mood” Jace observed as he approached his brother. He clasped him on the shoulder with a firm grip, and smirked. “Should we make it worse?”.

 

Alec shook his head. “I’d rather not be found dead tomorrow morning, thank you very much.”

 

Jace grinned and snatched Alec’s bow out of his hand. He twirled it tauntingly before walking towards the fitness equipment. Sighing, Alec followed him. 

 

“Did you hear about Aldertree?” Jace asked. “One of Valentine’s assassins got him last night.”

 

Alec nodded. “I heard.”

 

“I asked Maryse if we’ll be striking back but…” Jace tossed the bow to the ground and jumped up to wrap his hands around a bar. “...she said she doesn’t have the authority to tell me.”

 

Alec watched with an unreadable expression as Jace began doing some chin-ups. “The inquisitor is responsible for those decisions. But I doubt she’ll respond today.”

 

“Which is quite ridiculous if you ask me” Jace sighed. “We deserve to seek justice. And what about whoever’s next?”.

 

Alec shrugged. “I guess they just better watch their backs.”

 

“No” Jace jumped down from the bar. “The Clave need to do something.”

 

“Like what?” Alec questioned.

 

Jace hesitated. “Send one of our own assassins.”

 

“To do what? Kill Valentine?” Alec asked, shaking his head. “It won’t work.”

 

“How do you know?” Jace challenged. 

 

“Because it wouldn’t be that easy” Alec replied. “Besides, if it were that easy, the Clave would have already done it.”

 

“The Clave are cowards” Jace mumbled.

 

“And you’re sounding a lot like Valentine” Alec noted.

 

Jace shot him a look. “Don’t compare me to that monster, you hear me? If you ever say something like that again I’ll-”.

 

“Okay” Alec interrupted, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. It...it won’t happen again.”

 

Jace nodded slowly before changing his expression to one of calmness. “I just hate how everyone is so tense. Including myself. I want Valentine to be stopped. And properly.”

 

“As do I” Alec sighed. “But if we start going against Clave orders, the process will only become more difficult. You understand, don’t you?”.

 

Jace nodded. 

 

“I have to go” Alec frowned, dragging his gaze away from his brother and towards the door. 

 

“Another mission?” Jace asked. 

 

“Something like that” Alec sighed. “Izzy and I will be attending Hodge Starkweather’s execution ceremony.”

 

Jace’s expression neglected to change. “Oh, I see. And I was not invited?”.

 

“Mother thought it would be too...uh, too hard on you” Alec said. “But if you want-“.

 

“Whatever” Jace waved a dismissive hand at him. “Enjoy yourself.”

 

Alec opened his mouth to say something, decided better of it, and let his jaw clench shut. Without another word, he left the training room and waltzed down the hall towards Isabelle’s chambers. 

 

**

 

Magnus conducted more research on Alexander Lightwood. From what he could find, through files he wasn’t supposed to be able to access, Alec was assigned a role in Hodge Starkweather’s execution. Magnus knew Hodge, he’d been a spy within the Clave, working for Valentine. But he’d stupidly been caught. When the news was brought to Valentine, he merely accepted Hodge’s sentence and did not intend to free the man from his inevitable fate. Magnus, however, did not agree with the sentence Hodge had been given. Imprisonment - yes. But death? It all seemed too much. He scrolled through the files until he found Alexander’s precise role. He was to escort Hodge alongside his younger sister Isabelle. This was a perfect opportunity for Magnus to track his target, maybe even commit the final blow once they were alone. He closed his laptop violently, stood up and walked towards his wardrobe. He plucked out a jacket, shrugged it on, and left the room in pursuit of Hodge’s execution. 


	3. The Death of a Traitor

The location of the execution was secluded and isolated from the city. Alec could no longer here the buzzing and wild conversations within the city of New York. Instead, only silence dwelled within the tall trees and thick bushes that surrounded the area. He glanced sideways at Isabelle, his expression both determined yet weary.

“This feels wrong” he told her.

She frowned, looking away. “I know. But…” she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and applied red lipstick. “Hodge betrayed us. He betrayed you, he betrayed Jace, he betrayed me, and he betrayed the Clave.”

“I know” Alec sighed. “But Jace is right. Why Death? Death?! Why can’t he just be imprisoned for life?”.

Isabelle shrugged. “The Clave is trying to prove a point, I suppose. Like mother said, if Valentine thinks we’re weak, he won’t take us seriously.”

“Very well” Alec nodded. “But escorting Hodge to his death just doesn’t feel right. I know what he did. And I hate him for it. But he...he trained us, Iz.”

“I know, big bro” Isabelle said, clasping her brother’s shoulder. “But I’d rather us be the ones to escort him than some turd like Nathaniel or Grayson.”

Alec opened his mouth to agree with Isabelle’s statement, but his attention was quickly drawn to his father and Inquisitor Herondale who delivered Hodge to them in cuffs.

“Miss Lightwood” the inquisitor greeted before turning her attention to Alec. “Mr Lightwood.”

“Inquisitor” Alec and Isabelle chimed at the same time.

A few brief words were exchanged before Hodge was left to their care. Inquisitor Herondale, followed by their father, took her places on the stage. The crowd - filled with members of the resistance - all turned their heads to glare at Hodge.

Alec took one side of Hodge while Isabelle took the other. Neither of them said a word to him, but the traitor opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, his voice barely audible. “I never meant to hurt either of you, nor Jace.”

Isabelle tensed and Alec swallowed hard. They hadn’t spoken to Hodge since he’d been arrested and charged with treachery. They didn’t think they’d ever see him again. And despite being appointed as Hodge’s escorts, they hadn’t counted on him saying a word.

“I’m afraid it’s too late” Isabelle said quietly, forcing herself to just keep staring ahead.

Alec remained silent. He waited until his father gave him the nod, and then, he began walking towards the execution block. With his fingers locked around the prisoner’s wrist, he could feel the man shaking. Fear. Real fear. He swallowed hard, forced himself to focus on his duty, and just kept walking. He was at the foot of the block sooner than he had hoped for. Hodge had gone pale. Alec guided the prisoner up the small couple of steps while Isabelle remained at the foot of the block.

The inquisitor spoke into the microphone, listing a number of crimes committed by Hodge while Alec forced him onto his knees with his hands tied behind his back.

“I’m sorry” Hodge repeated quietly so that only Alec would hear him. “I know my fate is sealed. But Alec, I’ve known you since before you could walk. I love you, and your sister, and Jace...I never wanted to hurt you.”

Alec avoided Hodge’s gaze and kept a firm grip on the prisoner’s shoulder in order to keep him down.

“Look at me” Hodge pleaded.

Alec did not.

“Please” Hodge begged.

Alec slowly turned his head to look at Hodge and instantly regretted it. The man had tears flooding his eyelids. His face was pale and his body was shaking. A cold shiver ran down Alec’s spine and he found himself struggling to breathe.

“I beg for your forgiveness, Alec” Hodge whispered. “I know that you’ll understand.”

Alec shook his head. “My forgiveness won’t save you.”

“It’s not about being saved” Hodge said with a weak smile. “I just want you to understand.”

Inquisitor Herondale finished her speech and turned to look at Alec.

“Mr Lightwood?” she asked. “Is the prisoner secure?”

Alec straightened. “Yes, inquisitor.”

“Very well” she replied, and gestured for the executioner to step forward.

The executioner was a tall, muscular man with tattoos littering every inch of his body. In his hands, he held a large, heavy axe that glistened in the dim sunlight. As the man stepped forward, Alec stepped backwards.

Hodge was shaking terribly now. His whole body - shivering. Alec couldn’t bare to watch it. He turned his head to the side subtly, knowing full well that his father would disapprove and have a conversation with him about it later.

The executioner swung the axe up into the air before letting it back down to deliver it’s blow. As Hodge’s head rolled along the stage towards Alec’s feet, nobody said a word. It took a long few minutes before the Inquisitor ordered her men to dispose of the body.

As Hodge’s corpse was carried away, Alec slowly left the stage and walked towards his sister. Isabelle was holding back tears, continually fixing her hair to distract herself from the reality of what just happened.

“You okay?” Alec asked her quietly.

“I’m fine” she answered quickly. “You?”.

“Fine” he replied.

She nodded, avoiding his gaze.

“Izzy-“ he started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“I’m fine” she repeated. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you back home.”

Before he could even respond, Isabelle pushed past him and sauntered towards their parents who were about to head home. Alec, who could barely stand, dumped himself into a chair and watched as servants of the Clave began to scrub the blood off of the stage.

**

The execution had been rather quick and very anti-climatic. The Inquisitor had said a few pointless words and then Hodge was killed with an axe. Magnus had quietly expected there to be some sort of dramatic rescue. Unfortunately for Hodge, there was not.

Unlike everyone else amongst the crowd, Magnus’ attention was not on Hodge, rather, his gaze rested on Alec Lightwood and Alec alone. Throughout the “ceremony”, as the Clave called it, Alec looked distressed. He’d exchanged a few quiet words with the prisoner, which hinted a relationship that grew deeper than just a man on death row and his escort. Perhaps Hodge had been a friend of the Lightwood family.

Magnus also noted that just as the execution was about to take place, Alec had looked away. He didn’t take it as a sign of weakness, no, rather, he took it as the young Lightwood’s way of revolting against the rules.

When the “ceremony” was over, Alec sat alone amongst the empty chairs. He was dressed in a white buttoned down suit, which in the resistance, white symbolised mourning. Very few members of the crowd had worn white.

Magnus watched him at a safe distance, careful not to be recognised by the remaining Clave members. Alec had ripped off his tie and was folding it and unfolding it while he watched the servants clean up. Magnus waited patiently until everyone had left, except of course, for Alexander.

He approached Mr Lightwood slowly, forcing a charming smile in order to give his victim the impression that he was friendly. Magnus had in fact, once prided himself for being friendly, but since working for Valentine, that quality had vanished.

He cleared his throat, subtly announcing his presence, before sitting two seats down from Alexander. He too, was dressed in a suit. A black, silked one with a purple tie matching the tips of his hair. He’d known he looked good, but when Alec turned to look at him, and his expression changed from boredom to bashful surprise, Magnus knew he looked good even to males.

Alec’s eyes trailed up and down his body slowly, but once he realised what he was doing, his cheeks burned red and he quickly looked away. Magnus could barely contain his amusement, but he disguised it as a friendly smile.

“I’m Magnus Bane” he introduced himself, holding out his hand to Alec. “I was meant to be here for Mr Starkweather’s execution, but it seems, I’m rather late.”

Alec leaned over to shake his hand. “You are rather late, indeed. I’m Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus shook Alec’s hand a little longer than socially acceptable before slowly pulling his hand away. Alec, whose cheeks were still red, studied Magnus’ face for a few long seconds. For a moment, Magnus feared that perhaps the boy recognised him. But then, he opened his mouth to speak.

“How’d you end up so late?” he asked.

“My taxi driver did not speak English very well, and, well, he dropped me off at the wrong location. I had to walk all the way here” Magnus explained.

Alec nodded. “Right. That must of been one hell of an inconvenience.”

“Oh, definitely” Magnus chuckled.

Alec frowned and looked away. At first, Magnus was confused as to why Alec’s expression had changed. But, as he looked around and remembered the execution, he realised he shouldn’t be chuckling carelessly after someone Mr Lightwood had clearly cared about just died. Especially not when he was pretending to have been a guest. In order to change the topic, he opened his mouth to speak with a cheery tone.

“Are you doing anything particularly interesting this evening?” he asked.

Alec shook his head. “Not really. You?”.

“Not unless you’d like to grab a drink with me” Magnus beamed.

“Oh, uh, I-“

“My shout” Magnus quickly added, smiling widely. “Come on, it might take your mind off of things.”

Alec stared at him and Magnus, who always won staring contests, stared back at him. He could tell that within Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes, he was contemplating his offer. But something was holding him back. Something Magnus could not quite put his finger on.

“Perhaps another time” Alec suggested. “I just, uh, I- I’m not very good company at the best of times and I don’t want to bore you I-“.

“If I thought for one second that you would be a bore, I would not have asked you” Magnus told him. “Now come on, it’ll be a perfect opportunity for you to get your mind off of things.”

Alec hesitated but decided that Magnus was right. Rather than spending his evening replaying the execution ceremony over and over inside his head, he could spend it with an attractive stranger who offered to buy him a drink. With a quiet intake of breath, he slowly turned his head to meet Magnus’ gaze, and opened his mouth to speak.

“I’d love to” he smiled.


	4. Poison

Magnus lead Alec to a quiet bar on the outskirts of Brooklyn. There, he knew that if he were, so to speak, to kill the Lightwood boy, limited witnesses would cause any trouble. He doubted, however, that he would commit the final blow on this night. A small part of him wanted to know his prey before he pounced on it. He wanted to know what it was about Mr Lightwood that Valentine feared so much.

As the sun drowned in the horizon and the full moon greeted the earth, a cool breeze kissed the back of Magnus’ neck. He entered the bar, held the door open for Alec, and looked around the bar. Just as he had hoped, the bar was empty aside from an old man and a young bartender.

“Is this the right place?” Alec asked, sounding weary.

Magnus shut the door quietly and started towards the counter. “Indeed it is. Is it not to your standard?”.

“I wouldn’t know” Alec mumbled, following after him.

Magnus frowned as he dumped himself onto a bar stool. “What do you mean?”.

“I don’t enter bars often” Alec shrugged. “I don’t really drink.”

“Really?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why not?”.

Alec shrugged again and sat down on the stool beside him. He tapped his fingers awkwardly against the counter and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Magnus studied his face for a long moment before ordering them both a glass of red wine.

“What’s the occasion?” Alec asked, staring at the wine with a child-like concentration.

“Meeting you, of course” Magnus smiled charmingly. “Cheers.”

They both took a sip of their drinks. While Magnus thoroughly enjoyed the liquid rolling down his tongue and sliding down his throat, Alec looked rather pained. Within an instant of taking his sip, he slammed the glass back onto the counter and pulled a disgusted face.

Magnus watched him with light hearted amusement before slowly lowering his glass. “Don’t force yourself to drink it. I’ll gladly finish it for you.”

Alec nodded slowly.

“Is there any drink in particular that you’d rather me order?” Magnus asked.

“Lemonade” Alec said quietly.

“Then lemonade it is!” Magnus announced and ordered Alec a glass of lemonade.

Alec thanked him quietly before raising the glass towards his lips and taking a long sip.

Magnus watched him, his eyes drawn to the boy’s wet pink lips. He hadn’t noticed he was staring until his thoughts changed from murder to a one-night-stand. He quickly looked away, cleared his throat, and sculed the rest of his drunk.

“So,” he began. “What do you do for living?”.

He knew very well what Alec did for living, and he also knew very well that the answer Alec would give him would be a lie.

“I’m a security guard” Alec said without hesitation, as if he’d been asked to lie before. “And you?”.

“Lawyer” Magnus lied.

Alec turned to look at him with interest. “Really? That’s - I’ve always wanted to go to law school.”

“Really?” Magnus asked, his turn to be surprised.

Alec nodded. “But I was meant for other things.”

“Like security?” Magnus asked.

“Something like that” Alec mumbled before taking another sip of his drink.

“You’re a man of very few words” Magnus acknowledged.

Alec lowered his glass. “I warned you I’d be a bore.”

“You’re not a bore! On the contrary, I find you intriguing” Magnus admitted. “I sense something...mysterious about you.”

Alec laughed quietly. “I think you need to check your senses.”

Magnus smiled and slowly relaxed into his seat. He reached into his blazer and tensed as his fingers curled around the vile of poison he’d originally planned to use on Alec. He slowly glanced sideways at Alec and watched as the other man turned his attention to the television on the back wall. With his prey distracted, this was the perfect time to strike. Silently, he slipped three drops of the deadly poison into Alec’s lemonade. Just as Alec was about to turn around, Magnus slid the vile back into his blazer.

“So how did you know Hodge?” Alec asked as he looked back at Magnus.

Magnus bit his lip. “We met at a party once, many years ago. We stayed in touch but, our friendship had died down over the years. And you?”.

“I worked with him” Alec said. “Until, of course, well, you would have heard, right?”.

Magnus straightened but listened closely.

“Hodge betrayed- uh, well, he worked for the crime lord, Valentine Morgenstern” Alec went on. “He, uh, was a good man until his treachery was discovered.”

Magnus nodded.

“Anyway” Alec said, lowering his gaze. “I...I can’t believe he’s gone. I’ve known him since, uh, well my first day at work.”

Magnus pursed his lips in thought. “You disagree with the execution?”.

“It’d be considered treacherous if I did” Alec sighed. “But if I’m being honest, I thought the verdict was harsh. The Clave, they’re trying to make a point. They’re the new government, and you can’t disagree with the government.”

“And what about Valentine?” Magnus asked. “Do you think a point has been made?”.

Alec scoffed. “I don’t think Valentine gave a rats ass about Hodge. I know Valentine is the enemy and all, but boy, the Clave and Valentine have several similarities.”

Magnus couldn’t have agreed more. It seemed that Alec wasn’t the obedient soldier Magnus had originally assumed him to be. Perhaps it was only due to the fact that he was alone in a bar, with someone he deemed unproblematic. Or, Alec was penting up these thoughts inside of him for a long time, and only now, because of Hodge’s death, did he open up.

Alec reached for his drink and Magnus’ eyes widened. He could end this now. Finish his mission and move on to the next one. But there was something about Alec, something that Magnus was yet to figure out, that made him want to disobey his orders and keep Mr Lightwood alive.

“Wait!” he sprang forward and snatched the glass from Alec’s hand.

“Whoa!” Alec called out, his eyes widening as Magnus threw the glass to the ground. “What the hell?!”.

Magnus wished he’d thought up a reasonable explanation for his behaviour, but unfortunately, he hadn’t. Without as much as another glance in Alec’s direction, Magnus sprang from his seat and ran out of the bar.

Alec, still shaken, slowly climbed out of his seat and glanced towards the door in which Magnus had sprinted out. Instead of following him, he knelt down to the ground and studied the contents of his drink suspiciously. Amongst the spilt lemonade, he noticed specks of blue, barely noticeable, but with an archer’s eye, it was as clear as gold. He dabbed his finger into the liquid and slowly raised it up to his eye for a closer inspection. Poison. His eyes widen. Magnus Bane had tried to poison him. He stood up slowly and narrowed his eyes. If he’d tried to poison him, why did he suddenly change his mind? He reached into his pocket and dialed Jace’s number. As soon as his brother picked up, he left the bar.

“I think I know who killed Aldertree” he told Jace. “And I think I’m the next target.”


	5. Name of the Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter but I do hope you enjoy :’)

Alec entered the institute and headed straight towards his bedroom where he told Jace and Isabelle to meet him. His heart was pounding loudly inside his chest and thoughts ran wild inside his head. He’d almost been killed. If Magnus hadn’t changed his mind, Alec’s corpse would probably be dumped in an alleyway, forever lost to his family and friends. The thought was terrifying. He didn’t want to die. Not yet. Not when he still had a good few years ahead of him.

He burst through his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him. He shoved off his blazer, threw his tie onto the bed, and kicked off his awfully uncomfortable shoes.

Jace and Isabelle were pacing the bedroom floor in front of the wardrobe. In one hand, Isabelle was holding her whip and Jace had a tight grip on his dagger. As soon as Alec entered the room, they bombarded him with a number of questions that he could not, even if he wanted to, answer at once. When the noise became all too much, he threw up his hands and shouted at them to stop. Silence hung in the air and Alec took a deep, long breath.

“We need to tell mom and dad” Isabelle said softly. “You’ll need to be guarded.”

“What’s the use?” Alec asked skeptically. “Aldertree had guards and yet, he was still killed. Besides, I know who my killer is.”

“Tell me” Jace demanded. “I’ll end them. If the bastard lays as much as a finger on you I-“.

“Magnus Bane” Alec interrupted, his eyes darkening at the name. “That’s his name. At least, the name he gave me.”

“Magnus Bane” Isabelle whispered. “I’m sure I’ve heard that name before.”

“Why does he want to kill you?” Jace asked. “Do you know him?”.

Alec shook his head. “No, I just met him. I’m assuming he was hired to kill me by Valentine. He knew Hodge.”

“Why would Valentine want you dead?” Jace questioned. “You’ve never even met the guy.”

“Magnus Bane” Isabelle repeated as she began to pace the room.

Alec shrugged. “Perhaps he wants me dead because of the “spies” incident.”

“Oh” Jace frowned. “That makes sense.”

Isabelle drummed her fingers against her chin as she paced the bedroom floor while murmuring Magnus’ name. She could have sworn she recognised it.

“He changed his mind, you know” Alec sighed, dumping himself onto the bed. “He must of poisoned my drink while my head was turned. And when I went to drink it, he knocked it out of my hand and bolted.”

Jace sat down beside him. “Do you know why he would have changed his mind?”.

“No” Alec frowned. “Perhaps he just...got cold feet.”

“Right” Jace laughed before his expression changed to one of curiosity. “Why were you two even...together?”.

Alec hesitated. “He offered to buy me a drink.”

“A stranger offered to buy you a drink and you just accepted?” Jace asked.

“Well I didn’t expect him to poison me!” Alec sat up and glanced over at Izzy. “Why is she repeating his name?”.

Jace ignored his question. “Was he good company?”.

“I guess” Alec looked back at him. “Does that matter?”.

Jace shrugged. “Was he good looking?”.

“We’re not doing this” Alec announced quickly once he realised where the conversation was leading.

“I’m just trying to figure out why you accepted his offer” Jace explained. “It’s not like you to be caught off guard. Your enemies won’t-“

“-Slow down for me” Alec finished. “I know. And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t quote my father.”

Jace frowned but nodded understandingly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a squeal from Isabelle.

“MAGNUS BANE!” she shouted. “THAT’S RIGHT! THAT’S RIGHT!”.

“What is it?!” Alec demanded.

Isabelle stopped pacing and turned to look at her brothers with a satisfied grin. “I know exactly who tried to kill you, Alec. Follow me.”

As instructed, Alec, with Jace at his side, followed Isabelle down towards the records room. It was getting late so as a result, most of the institute were asleep, meaning, they only had to get past a few guards to successfully enter the room. They snuck past two guards patrolling the main hall, another guard by the staircase, and struck the guards in front of the records room before quickly slipping inside.

“Whoa” Jace whispered as he stepped inside and looked around. “This is the records room?”.

Thousands upon thousands of records were stacked onto shelves. Some had labels while others were merely displaced. The room looked more like a library than the library did.

“You’ve never been in here before?” Isabelle asked as she scanned the room for Magnus Bane’s files.

“Never been allowed” Jace said.

“It’s because you’re too disruptive” Alec told him. “I heard father say it himself.”

Jace nudged his brother in the side, hard.

“Found it!” Isabelle announced as she stopped by a drawer and using one of her bobby pins, opened it. “Just as I thought.”

Alec and Jace approached the drawer and glanced inside. For a man who served Valentine, there sure were a lot of files.

“What is it, Izzy?” Jace asked, flicking through the files unsurely.

“Mr Bane is a former member of the resistance” Isabelle revealed, crossing her arms over her chest with a displeased expression. “He was ex-communicated about eight or nine years ago. He’d only been a kid at the time, but he’d fallen for Valentine’s false ideals.”

Jace pulled out a file and handed it to Alec.

“He was training to be an assassin” Isabelle went on. “It was often noted that Magnus was one of the very best.”

“And now the very best is going to kill me” Alec frowned as he quickly scanned the files.

What Izzy said was true, Magnus had been a former resistance member who sided with Valentine. He was the enemy. However, none of the files explained why Magnus chose Valentine over the Clave. Was it simply Valentine’s charm? Or was there more to it?

He closed the file slowly and shoved it back into the drawer. Magnus was an assassin, which meant he was skilled, and meant that if Alec were to become face-to-face with him again, he’d be in real, real danger.

**

Magnus entered his apartment and threw the vile of poison across the room in anger, letting its contents spill all over the floor.

How could he be so stupid?! How could he be so idiotic? How could he save a life when he was supposed to take it away?

In all his years of training and going on missions, he’d never failed to land the final  
blow. And this, this would have been so easy and quick. All he had to do was let Alec drink the poisonous lemonade until his death. But no, no, Magnus had to allow his emotions to take control. He’d allowed his own personal interest in the boy to twist his judgement. He didn’t even know what it was about Alexander Lightwood that he was so drawn to. Surely it wasn’t his looks. Magnus, on several occasions, had killed both very attractive men and women without hesitation. So what was it about Alec? They’d barely spoken, hardly knew each other and had just met. How could this happen?

He dumped himself onto his bed and glared up at the ceiling. Not only had he failed to kill his mission, but he’d risked blowing his cover. What if Alec had figured out what was going on? What if he informed the resistance? What if Valentine caught word of this? He sat up quickly and bolted towards his phone. As he dialed Catarina’s number, waiting impatiently for her to pick up, he paced his bedroom floor continuously while his heart pounded loudly inside his chest. When Catarina didn’t answer, he threw his phone across the room in frustration and forced himself to take a deep breath. Everything will be okay, he told himself, you’re Magnus Bane.

He slowly walked back towards his bed and laid down. He didn’t dare close his eyes and allow his failure to consume his dreams.

I didn’t fail, he told himself, I’ll just kill him tomorrow.

He rolled onto his side and glared at the wall opposite him. Hanging on the wall, was a photograph from his younger years, when he was no older than sixteen, standing with Jocelyn Fairchild, Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell and Luke Garroway. His stomach churned and he looked away. He’d tried to convince himself that since joining Valentine, his life had changed for the better. But all he felt was loneliness and self hatred. Perhaps that was why he didn’t kill Alec. Perhaps he didn’t want to feel lonely anymore. Shutting his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep where he dreamed of the consequences he’d face for keeping the Lightwood boy alive. 


	6. Orders, Orders, Orders

The following morning was as chaotic as every other Monday morning in the institute. Orders were being given left right and centre, footsteps and weapons clattered against the floor and shoulders barged one another as people squeezed down the halls.

Alec approached his father amongst all the chaos and politely asked for a moment in private. His father granted his request and they found a room where Alec could inform his father of the discovery made the night before without careless interruption. His father listened intently to every word that rolled off of Alec’s tongue, his unreadable expression remaining the same throughout the entire conversation. When Alec was finished speaking, he stared at his father, waiting for his response.

“Does your mother know?” he asked.

Alec shook his head. “No, I came to you first because-“.

“I have to inform the inquisitor” Robert interrupted. “Are you aware of anyone else that could be in danger?”.

Alec shook his head again.

“Until the assassin is prosecuted, you’re restricted to the institute and the institute only” Robert announced.

“But-“.

“Guards will be assigned to your bedroom” Robert went  
on. “And you’re not permitted to wander the institute alone, is that understood?”.

“Father surely I-“

“Is that understood?” Robert repeated, raising his voice only slightly.

Alec lowered his gaze but nodded obediently.

“Alec” his father sighed, taking a slow step closer to him. “I’m not doing this to punish you. It’s for your own safety.”

“I’m not a child” Alec said, raising his head to meet his father’s gaze. “I can protect myself.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second” Robert told him. “But from what you’ve told me, you were almost killed last night. Your mother and I can’t bare to lose you. Tell me you understand.”

Alec nodded. “I understand.”

“Thank you” Robert said with a hint of relief. “I want you to head straight to the training room where you’re surrounded by company.”

“Yes, father” Alec obeyed before turning on his heel and headed towards the training room.

**

It didn’t take long before word of his failure had travelled through the keep. It wasn’t a mystery how word had gotten out. New York was a city filled with eyes in every corner. The classes in New York divided into the common folk — who pretended to play no role in the cold war and live their lives without worry, the resistance — who fought with diligence against the ideals of valentine, a man with an army willing to destroy an entire city, and if it came to it, the world.

Magnus had been summoned by Valentine for a little “chat” about the rumour that was going around. And now, with his back straight and his chin up, he stood inside Valentine’s chambers, unarmed with only one escape barricaded by guards. He wasn’t as nervous as he ought to be. Maybe it was because he knew that Valentine wouldn’t kill him over a rumour that Magnus could simply claim wasn’t true. Besides, he still had twelve days to finish the job. Surely, Valentine wouldn’t punish him for an impulsive mistake. But then again, this was Valentine he was talking about. Unpredictable, cold, and merciless.

“Magnus” Valentine greeted him with a charming smile as he rose from his chair. “I’m glad you could make it. Please, come closer.”

Magnus obeyed instantly and took two steps forward.

“I’ve been hearing some interesting rumours regarding your mission” Valentine started, circling Magnus like a predator hunting his prey. “I didn’t believe them at first, because, well, you’re my most valuable weapon. But, it seems, I might just have overestimated you.”

Magnus forced himself to meet Valentine’s gaze. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir. But I can assure you that what you’re hearing are nothing more than petty rumours.”

“Is that so?” Valentine asked.

“Yes, Sir” Magnus nodded. “I’m one of the best assassins in this keep, for years now, people have tried to dethrone me. Jealousy is clearly the perpetrator here.”

Valentine nodded slowly. “I do hope that is true, Magnus. Because I have come to rather rely on you.”

“Well that is an honour-“ Magnus started, but Valentine raised a hand to silence him.

“But,” he went on. “You were late in completing your mission regarding Victor Aldertree. It seems, Magnus, you’re no longer the ‘best’.”

Magnus tensed but remained silent.

“I want Mr Lightwood dead” Valentine stated. “And if you do not complete this mission within the time frame provided, there will be consequences.”

Magnus nodded and lowered his gaze in submission. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good” Valentine murmured before waving a dismissive hand at him. “Now get to work.”

**

Alec ducked, rolled to the side, and stood up right before Isabelle could land her blow. She swung at him with her fist before raising his leg to kick him. He caught her leg, twisted it, and shoved her to the ground. Grinning, he gently placed his foot on her chest and waited for her to say the holy words.

“I surrender” she panted.

He pulled away and held out his hand to help her up. She took it reluctantly and rose to her feet with a scowl.

“That hurt” she said, clutching her leg.

“Naw” Alec pouted sarcastically. “I’m so sorry.”

She nudged him in the side, hard, before sauntering towards the weapons rack. Alec followed her at a safe distance and glanced around the room boredly.

“How much longer must I remain in here?” he asked. “I’ve been here for hours.”

Isabelle shrugged. “Father ordered you to remain here until he advises you otherwise.”

“I’m exhausted” Alec groaned.

“Naw” Isabelle said sarcastically. “I’m so sorry.”

Alec rolled his eyes but remained silent. Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it again when the training room doors burst open. Two guards from the Clave entered — both were tall males coated in black and covered with weapons. Robert Lightwood was standing beside them, his face sculptured into unnerving seriousness.

“Oh, god” Alec murmured as he watched them approach him.

“Your chaperones have arrived” Isabelle grinned. “Enjoy.”

She sauntered across the training room, leaving Alec to his own devices.

“Alec” his father greeted. “This is Rowan and James. They’ll be your guards until-“.

“I don’t need guards!” Alec protested. “I could best both of these men in combat! So what makes you think they have the ability to protect me?!”.

Rowan and James exchanged startled glances before folding their arms over their chests defensively.

“Alexander” Robert said firmly. “We’ve already spoken about this.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You can’t just confine me to the Institute and expect me to spend time with these two!”.

“Alexander, you have been given orders to-“

“I’M SICK OF THE ORDERS!” he shouted, and the whole room fell silent.

Isabelle looked up from the other side of the room and frowned. Alec’s cheeks were bright red and her father was fuming. Despite the tension that was always present between her father and brother, Alec had never raised his voice like this. Alec was the obedient son while she and Jace were often the troublemakers — he’d never rebel against orders.

“It’s been a long day” Robert said in an uncharacteristically calm tone. “You’re clearly tired. Why don’t you retire to your chambers and get some rest?”.

“Fine!” Alec snapped. “But I will not have guards on my tail.”

“Alec-“ Robert started, but Alec was gone before he could get another word out.


	7. Hesitation

Alec remained in his bedroom for a couple of hours before boredom consumed him and the desire to escape dragged him out of his room and down the hall. To his surprise, he managed to reach the main entrance without detection.

It wasn’t until he reached the front door that an unimpressed cleared throat interrupted him. He whirled around quickly and swallowed hard at the sight of his mother fast approaching him. She stopped about a metre away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes hinting disappointment.

“Your father told me about your refusal to accept protection from the guards” she said. “And now I catch you trying to leave. Alec, please, tell me what is going on?”.

“I just want to go for a walk” he told her, avoiding her gaze.

To his relief, she didn’t protest.

“If you must…” she reached into her weapons belt and handed him her hand-gun. “...at least take this with you.”

Alec took the gun slowly and gave his mother an appreciative smile. “Thank you.”

“Be careful” she told him sternly. “And as soon as you return, I want you to march over to my office and return my gun.”

“Yes ma’am” Alec nodded before turning around and leaving the institute.

**

As instructed of him, Magnus got straight to work and began planning his first real attack on Alec Lightwood. Due to the fact that Alec was likely to be cooped up in the institute all day in order to guarantee his safety, Magnus doubted he’d get the chance to eliminate him like he had at the bar. But, Magnus wasn’t short of ideas.

It was 8:55pm — cold, dark, the perfect time to slowly park his car in front of the institute and spy on the guards patrolling the front entrance. He remained there watching for ten minutes, bored, until the doors opened. At first, all he could see was a male figure shuffling down the steps and walking towards the path. But as the dimly lit street light peered over the figure, it became apparent who was leaving the institute. Alec Lightwood. Bingo.

Magnus hadn’t expected to find Mr Lightwood alone, unguarded, in the middle of the night. But, it seemed, the gods served in his favour.

Silently, he climbed out of his vehicle and followed Alec down the street at a safe distance. In the pale glow of the moon, Magnus could make out a small hand-gun shoved into the boy’s weapons belt. From distant observation, it seemed that that was all the boy had. Magnus, on the other hand, was loaded with several daggers and a gun of his own.

Alec turned left around a corner in which Magnus followed suit. But as he reached the corner, preparing to turn, he noticed that Alec was no longer walking ahead.

He didn’t even have time to question Alec’s disappearance before he was shoved against the wall with one hand wrapped around his throat and a gun pointed at his head.

Alec was glaring into his eyes, those once shy, beautiful eyes were now dark and filled with anger.

“Magnus Bane” Alec greeted with a husky scowl. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Magnus, despite being forced into a chokehold, grinned. “My, my, i-if it isn’t the hot security guard from the bar!”.

“Why are you following me?!” Alec demanded, his grip tightening around Magnus’ throat.

“I-I’d love to answer but y-your grip is t-too tight” he choked.

Alec released him only slightly.

“Thank you” Magnus breathed.

“I know who you are” Alec told him, his eyes narrowed. “You’re an assassin. One of Valentine’s assassins. And I’m your next mission.”

Magnus didn’t bother with pretences, instead, he merely nodded and subtly began moving his right hand towards a dagger hidden in his back pocket.

“Tell me” Alec began quietly, his voice barely a whisper. “If I’m your next mission, why stop me from drinking the poison?”.

“Well,” Magnus started, his fingers successfully curled around the dagger. “I rather prefer a more hands-on method.”

He lodged the dagger into Alec’s side, twisted it, and yanked it back out again. Before Alec could even think to pull the trigger, Magnus disarmed him and shoved him onto the pavement.

“That,” he laughed, glancing down at Alec. “Was far too easy.”

Alec clutched his side and tried to sit up. Before he even made it half way, however, Magnus’ foot slammed down onto his chest and he cried out in pain.

“Tut-tut. I haven’t finished with you yet” Magnus smirked.

“Just g-get i-it over with” Alec stammered, his unsteady breathing indicating his dramatic blood loss.

Magnus looked down at him, his amused smirk quickly fading. He must of struck an artery or something because Alec was losing a lot of blood, and fast.

He could finish this. A final blow to end it. But again, he hesitated. It was this hesitation and impulse that had cost him the mission in the bar. He couldn’t allow it to control him again.

Alec noticed Magnus’ hesitation and used these vital seconds to his advantage. With both of his hands, he grabbed Magnus around the leg, twisted it, and forced him to the ground. While Magnus fell, Alec crawled towards his gun, grabbed it, and pointed it at Magnus while he slowly climbed to his feet. Blood poured from his wound, the red liquid pooling around him, and he could feel himself slowly growing weaker. In order to concentrate his energy, he focused on Magnus and Magnus alone.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked as he glanced down at him. “Why did you hesitate?”.

Magnus looked up at him. “Shoot me. Don’t ask questions. Just shoot me.”

“I’m not going to shoot you until you answer my question” Alec said.

Magnus scoffed. “Why not?”.

“Because you didn’t kill me. You wounded me. But you didn’t kill me” Alec sighed. “And I want to know why.”

“For what purpose?” Magnus challenged.

Alec shrugged and then quickly regretted it as pain soared through his body. “I-I just want to know. I-I don’t want to kill someone who could be...good.”

“Good?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s the reason, isn’t it?” Alec inquired, cocking his head to the side. “You’re good. You were excommunicated by the Clave for following Valentine, but you’re not like him. You once believed in the resistance.”

Magnus shook his head. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

“That’s a shame” Alec frowned, lowering his gun. “But either way, I’m not going to shoot you.”

“Then you are a fool” Magnus scoffed.

“You won’t kill me” Alec said, shoving his gun away. “You’ve had two chances to do so, but you didn’t.”

“I wounded you” Magnus pointed out. “What makes you think I won’t kill you?”.

Alec looked at him, his eyes no longer angry, instead, they looked sad. “You’re an assassin, famous for your skill. You could’ve killed me while I had you pinned. But you didn’t. I don’t know why. But I know you won’t kill me.”

“I-“ Magnus couldn’t form any words. He merely watched Alec clutch his side and stagger back down the street. It took him a few seconds to find his voice. “You’re wrong about me! I will kill you! Third time’s a charm! I will kill you!”. 


	8. Mother

Alec returned to the institute ten minutes later, his blood covered hand clutching his side, and his legs wobbling beneath him. As soon as he staggered up the front steps, barely able to stand upright, the guards were quick to swing him over their shoulders and carry him inside. They asked him a number of questions in an attempt to keep him conscious, but, the immense blood loss caused exhaustion to wash over him without mercy.

He was quickly taken to the infirmary and laid out onto the nearest bed. His vision was blurring and he could no longer focus on what was going on around him. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was his mother entering the room, her voice calling his name, and then there was silence.

**

Magnus crawled into bed and buried himself underneath his pillow in an attempt to block out the world. His mind, however, could not he blocked out or shut down. Thoughts, feelings and fear all consumed him. He couldn’t, even with alcohol swimming through his veins, stop thinking about what Alec had said.

“You’re good...you won’t kill me...you’re good.”

He knew very well that he wasn’t good, not in the slightest. But Alec, who’d been stabbed in the side, must of saw something good in him.

He rolled onto his back and glared up at the ceiling. Why couldn’t he do it? Why couldn’t he kill him? It didn’t make any sense. Alec was a stranger, a nobody, and yet, the thought of killing him made him feel sick. Despite the fact that Alec’s death was the goal of his mission, he hoped the boy was alright.

Swallowing hard, he rolled onto his side and reached into the first drawer of his bed side table. He pulled out a small, torn open envelope and slipped out the letter that had been shoved inside of it. He hadn’t opened or read the letter in years — ten years to be exact. And for good reason.  
  
But now, as he laid in bed, his mind wandering to all sorts of places, he couldn’t and didn’t intend to, stop himself from slowly unfolding the letter.

It was written by his mother on the night she killed herself. Her handwriting was messy, but recognisable — he could read every single letter without difficulty. The paper had been scrunched up, thrown, and shoved away, but somehow the ink remained undamaged. There were even tear stains embedded in the letter; either his own or his mother’s.

He bit his lip and scanned the letter. No matter what the letter was about, or what it said, or where it came from, he wanted to read it. He needed his mother, and the letter was the closest thing he had to her.

“My dearest Magnus, I know that by the time you receive this letter, you would have already discovered my body. I want you to know that none of it, nothing you did, is your fault. I love you, my son, and I’m sorry for taking such a cowardice action in ending my life. I hope that you can forgive me and learn to understand. My darling boy, the Clave is not what you think. I’m telling you this so that you stand a chance in this war. The Clave are liars. They only care for their own kind, not about you, and not about me. They’re using you, Magnus. Just as they used me to make you. I can’t do it anymore. But you, my son, stand a chance. I love you. I love you”.

He slowly folded the letter and carefully slipped it back into the envelope. He hadn’t realised he’d been crying until he tasted salt on his tongue and felt his bottom lip trembling. Tossing the envelope to the side, he quickly began to wipe at his tears and buried himself underneath the sheets.

After a few minutes of silent crying, he eventually fell asleep with thoughts of his mother, the Clave, Valentine and Alec running through his head.

**

“This is your fault” a low voice murmured accusingly. “If you hadn’t let him out-“.

“The blame is on me, yes, but I refuse to lock him up like some sort of prisoner” a more frantic voice replied.

“It is for his own safety” the male voice - the accusing one - argued. “Our son is a target.”

Alec blinked his eyes open slowly and groaned as sunlight pierced his eyes through the window across the room. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his side warned him against it, and he remained lying on his back in an awfully uncomfortable position.

“Alec?” his mother whispered, her gentle fingers slowly brushing through his thick black hair. “Oh sweetheart, how do you feel?”.

Alec slowly tilted his head to look at his mother and frowned. She had dry tear stains on her cheek and her eyes, her eyes looked in desperate need of sleep.

“What happened?” he croaked, trying to remember. “Did Jace strike me in training?”.

Maryse shook her head. “No, sweetheart, you returned to the institute covered in blood. The guards quickly rushed you in here, the infirmary, you don’t remember what happened?”.

Alec thought for a moment — racking his brain for any recollection of what happened. Slowly, but surely, memories of his encounter with Magnus replayed inside his head.

“I was attacked” he recalled. “I was attacked by Magnus Bane. He followed me and I...I had him against a wall. But I was distracted or-or something...and he struck me.”

“It is a miracle that you escaped alive” his father said in a stern tone. “What were you thinking, Alec?”.

“He didn’t kill me” Alec said, ignoring his father’s question.

“He almost did!” Robert snapped.

Alec shook his head. “He hesitated. Just like he did at the bar. He won’t kill me.”

“He’s an assassin” Robert stated matter-of-factly. “He was hired to kill you.”

“Perhaps” Alec agreed, nodding weakly. “And yet here I am.”

Robert shook his head. “He’s failed twice, thank the heavens. But that is pure luck on your behalf. As soon as you’re healed, you’ll be confined now only to your bedroom. And yes, that is a punishment.”

“Robert-“ Maryse began, but Alec interjected.

“I’ve already told you!” he protested. “Magnus won’t kill me.”

“And why is that?!” Robert scoffed.

Alec hesitated. “Because he is...good. Like us. He used to he one of us.”

“Yes, he was” Maryse sighed. “But that was a long time ago. He betrayed us and chose Valentine, Alec. There is no ‘good’ in him, at least not anymore.”

“No,” Alec frowned. “If that were true, he would have killed me. There has to be a reason.”

“You must be hard to kill” said another voice from behind his parents. “I’ve been trying for years.”

Jace stepped past Robert after nodding a greeting and sat down beside the bed opposite Maryse. He clasped Alec firmly on the shoulder, scanned his body for the wound, and frowned.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, gesturing to the blood covered bandages.

Alec shook his head. “Not much.”

“Liar” Jace grinned.

“Jace, now isn’t really a good ti-“ Robert began, but Maryse nudged him in the side to shut him up.

“We’ll leave you boys to it” she announced before standing up slowly.

Alec nodded and Jace smiled appreciatively as he watched them go.

“Are they giving you a hard time?” he asked.

“Dad is, as usual” Alec replied. “But Mom has been really understanding.”

“You’re her baby boy” Jace smiled. “Of course she’s understanding.”

A smile tugged at Alec’s lips and he opened his mouth to speak. “Where’s Izzy?”.

“Ah, about that…” Jace sighed. “She came to visit you during the night and saw how badly you were hurt. She was really scared, Alec, she thought you were gonna die.”

Alec tensed but remained silent.

“She, uh, well, left with Simon Lewis, you know, the tech guy from downstairs...and uh, well...planned on attacking Valentine’s keep” Jace went on. “I warned her against it, I swear. But you know Iz, she never listens.”

“What?” Alec’s eyes widened and he sat up despite the pain. “She’s going to get herself killed! Why didn’t you go with her?!”.

“I wanted to, I did” Jace began. “But she told me I had to be here when you woke up in case Mom and Dad gave you a hard time.”

Alec shook his head. “And who the hell is Simon Lewis?”.

“It doesn’t matter” Jace said, gently pushing Alec back down onto the pillows. “I’ve sent James and Rowan to retrieve them both.”

Alec relaxed only slightly.

“So, you survived Magnus Bane yet again, huh?” Jace asked in a light-hearted tone.

Alec nodded.

“Did you really mean what you said before?” Jace whispered, lowering his voice as a nurse walked by. “About Magnus Bane being good?”.

“Yes” Alec replied. “I need to find out why he chose Valentine over the Clave.”

Jace blinked in confusion. “Why? Does it matter?”.

“It does” Alec nodded. “I want to understand him. There’s something about him — I don’t know, he’s not like the rest of Valentine’s men.”

“What if this is all some sort of trick?” Jace asked. “A game?”.

“What?” Alec shook his head. “No, it’s, it’s not like that.”

Jace shrugged. “I trust your judgement, Alec, I do but...I really think you should be focusing on killing Magnus rather than understanding him.”

“I won’t kill him” Alec stated blunty.

“Alec” Jace sighed. “It’s kill or be killed.”

“I won’t kill him” Alec repeated. “Not until I find out the truth. Not unless it...it really comes down to it.”

Jace shook his head but remained silent. Despite disagreeing with his brother’s approach, he merely decided it would do them both some good to simply agree to disagree rather than start an argument. He could tell that Alec was curious about Magnus. He didn’t know, however, whether it was because Magnus had allowed him to live, or whether it was something else. Something Alec hadn’t even realised yet.

Either way, he was worried. Alec was usually guarded, cautious and prepared. But in this case, Alec seemed rather ignorant and child-like — even to the extent of disobeying orders. He couldn’t help but feel as though Alec’s interest in Magnus was a result of his desire to break free from the chains the Clave wrapped around him. Why else would Alec so desperately desire to know why Magnus chose Valentine? A cold shiver ran down his spine but he kept his thoughts to himself. Alec needed rest, not self-doubt.


	9. The Alone and the Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry this chapter is so long, I just had a lot to write. Hope you enjoy anyway :’)

“I just feel so alone” Magnus whispered, lowering his gaze.

Alec reached out to touch his hand through the bars. “You’re not alone.”

~ Twenty-four hours earlier ~

Magnus had been summoned to the assassin’s keep, but rather than face Valentine, he decided to spend his day in a local bar.

He didn’t drink as much as he had originally planned to —  
solely because he wanted to remain alert in case Valentine sent someone out to collect him. He intended to avoid Valentine until he completed his mission, but that intention was becoming increasingly more difficult.

Hours passed and only two bottles of whisky had burned down his throat. He raised his hand to order another, but quickly lowered it when the bar door swung open and two members of the resistance entered.

He recognised the female within seconds — Isabelle Lightwood, Alec’s younger sister. However, the male looked unfamiliar. The pair strolled towards the counter and Magnus ducked his head underneath his hood to remain out of sight.

“I can’t believe Jace sent two idiots to retrieve us” Isabelle scowled as she dumped herself onto the barstool two seats down from Magnus. “I would have killed every single piece of shit in that good-for-nothing keep.”

“There are hundreds inside that keep and two of us” the male pointed out. “If it wasn’t for Jace, we’d both probably be dead.”

“Shut up, Simon” Isabelle hissed. “If you’re so grateful for Jace, why did you even accompany me?”.

Simon drummed his fingers against the counter nervously before opening his mouth to speak. “I just...I wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Isabelle scoffed. “I don’t need protection, Simon. Especially not from you.”

Simon swallowed hard. “Shouldn’t we head back to the institute? Don’t you want to see Alec?”.

“No” she replied quickly, raising her hand to order a drink.

Simon frowned. “Isabelle-“.

“I’m too scared” Isabelle admitted, her voice cracking as she spoke. “What if I return and-and he’s gone?”.

Magnus bit his lip as he listened to their conversation. Isabelle’s fear mirrored his own, but for different reasons.

“Alec is strong” Simon said gently, placing a comforting hand on Isabelle’s shoulder. “I don’t know anyone stronger, except you, of course.”

Isabelle laughed quietly and slowly dragged her gaze towards Simon’s eyes. “Will you come with me to the infirmary?”.

“Of course” Simon smiled.

Isabelle’s lips curled into a small smile and she took a slow sip of her drink.

Magnus stood up slowly, careful to keep his face hidden underneath his hood. He stepped away from the counter and started towards the door. Just as he was about to pass Isabelle Lightwood without detection, Simon stepped out suddenly, unintentionally knocking him backwards. His hood fell from his head due to the force of the blow and he staggered backwards towards a bar stool.

“I’m so sorry” Simon apologised quickly. “I should have looked first. Are you okay?”.

Isabelle turned her head to look at the man Simon had knocked over and slowly lowered her glass. Her eyes narrowed instantly and she reached for the whip wrapped around her wrist.

“You” she snarled, kicking the bar stool back violently. “Magnus bloody Bane.”

Simon’s expression changed from apologetic to threatening. He pulled out what Magnus assumed was a dagger, however, it looked more like a child’s toy.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble-“ Magnus started, but Isabelle’s humourless chuckle cut him off.

“If you didn’t want any trouble, then you should have thought twice about harming my brother” she cracked her whip and Magnus took a quick step backwards.

“Izzy” Simon said gently, reaching to grab her arm. “We should take him to the institute...to your parents.”

Isabelle hesitated before nodding. “You’re right.”

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out hand-cuffs. With her eyes glued to Magnus, she handed Simon the cuffs and watched with a threatening gaze as Magnus was handcuffed and dragged towards the door.

“If you even think about harming my brother again” she whispered. “I’ll kill you.”

**

Magnus, with his hands clasped behind his back, tightened with metal handcuffs, was guided towards the main hall where he was expected to face Mr and Mrs Lightwood. Isabelle and Simon had handed him over to two tall, and very muscular guards in order to visit Alec in the infirmary. The guards, unlike Isabelle and Simon, had stripped him of all his weapons and handed them out like prizes. When he escaped, he’d kill every single bastard who claimed his weapons as their own.

He entered the main hall with a hard shove and fell onto his knees. The guards laughed in amusement, however, Robert Lightwood seemed unimpressed.

“Force him to his feet” he ordered, his voice loud and authoritative. “I want to see him completely.”

The guards forced Magnus to his feet, as instructed of them, and shoved him further into the room. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were standing on a large platform that looked out over the main hall — they looked just as Magnus had remembered them, though, just a little older.

“Magnus Bane” Robert greeted. “I haven’t seen you for many years. It’s a shame that we have to meet again in such circumstances.”

While Robert seemed relatively calm, Maryse looked as though she were about to explode in anger at any given moment.

“Mr Lightwood” Magnus grinned as he stepped away from the guards. “You’re going bald.”

Robert slowly climbed down from the platform, his fingers curled around a long, sharp blade. He didn’t look the least bit amused by Magnus’ comment, which wasn’t at all surprising.

“How is Alexander?” Magnus asked in a tormenting tone, although, deep down, he genuinely wanted to know.

At the mention of her son, Maryse stormed down from the platform and approached him with raw, instinctive anger. She slapped him hard across the face, causing his head to jerk to the side. She raised her hand to slap him again, but stopped when Robert gently ushered her away.

“He’s recovering” Robert answered with reluctance. “I’m sure he’ll be back to good health within a couple of days.”

“As for you…” Maryse scowled. “...You’re going to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your days until your execution.”

Magnus swallowed hard. “E-Execution?”.

“It’s more than you deserve!” Maryse snapped. “If I had it my way, you’d be subject to torture and-“.

“Maryse” Robert interrupted gently. “You need to calm down.”

Maryse hesitated before nodding reluctantly.

“Will I at least be given a trial?” Magnus asked.

“The Clave have decided to refuse trial for Valentine’s followers” Robert informed him.

A cold shiver ran down his spine; fear. He lowered his gaze and remained silent. There was nothing else to say.

“Guards” Robert called. “Take him to the dungeons!”.

**

“He’s here?” Alec asked with wide eyes. “You brought him to the institute?”.

“Of course” Isabelle replied. “He has to pay for his crimes.”

“What crimes?” Alec challenged. “He hasn’t killed me yet.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed. “We have reason to believe that Magnus Bane was hired by Valentine to kill Victor Aldertree.”

“It would make sense” Jace acknowledged.

“Is there any evidence?” Alec asked.

“Not yet” Isabelle admitted. “But we don’t really need any.”

Alec blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”.

“The Clave passed a new law that states that Valentine’s followers will no longer be given the privilege of a trial” Isabelle explained. “And to add to that, execution is the punishment.”

“No” Alec shook his head. “There has to be a trial. That’s the law!”.

“Not anymore” Isabelle said.

Alec sat up slowly, clutching his side, and attempted to climb out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Jace asked.

“I need to speak with him” Alec groaned.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged weary glances.

“Speak with who?” Isabelle asked.

“Magnus” Alec rose to his feet and leaned against the wall to keep him upright.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Jace stood up and shook his head. “You can’t. He’ll kill you, or at least try.”

Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Alec as if he were insane. “What’s the point of speaking with him? It won’t change anything.”

Alec ignored them both and started towards the door. Jace followed him.

“Alec-“.

“I just want to talk” Alec interrupted. “There will be bars between us. He can’t hurt me.”

“That’s not the point” Jace sighed. “He’s dangerous. He’s the enemy.”

“Well maybe instead of persecuting the enemy we should try to understand them” Alec said as he opened the door. “Besides, murder will only create more enemies.”

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. If Alec wanted to speak with Magnus, then so be it. He didn’t quite understand it, but it was something Alec needed to do.

**

The dungeons were cold, dark and plagued with the metallic scent of blood poisoning the air. Alec avoided the dungeon as best he could. He’d only been down there twice. The first time, when he was seven — it was Hodge’s responsibility to show him where the prisoners were kept. The second time occurred ten years after that, when he was seventeen — this time as the prisoner. He was being punished for failing to report Jace’s disobedience in refusing to follow orders. He’d spent the night in the cold, alone, with only a small bowl of water.

The dungeons hadn’t changed much since he’d last been down there. Well, perhaps the smell had grown worse.

He slowly walked towards the cells, scanning each one for Magnus. It wasn’t until he reached the final cell that he paused and slowly turned his head.

Magnus was standing at the foot of his cell, both of his hands curled around the metal bars. He had a fearful look in his eye, but his expression was hard, fierce, unwilling to surrender to his fate.

“Alec?” he asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. “What are you-? Have you come to kill me yourself?”.

Alec shook his head. “I’m unarmed. I merely want to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about” Magnus said quietly. “Don’t waste your time.”

“I’m not going to pretend to know you, Magnus” Alec started, his voice gentle. “In fact, I don’t know anything about you aside from your occupation. But I can sense that you’re not as bad as your reputation claims you to be.”

Magnus scoffed. “Does that wound mean nothing to you?!”.

“It hurts, but I’m alive” Alec shrugged. “Does that disappoint you?”.

“Yes” Magnus replied quickly, but then looked away. “No…”.

Alec took a step closer to the cell. “Why? Why am I so different from Aldertree? And all your other victims?”.

“Aldertree deserved his fate” Magnus spat. “But you...you’re just...you’ve done nothing but fight for what you believe in.”

Alec studied Magnus for a long moment. “And you? Do you fight for something you believe in?”.

“I-“ Magnus turned away, hiding his face from view. “I thought I was. But now...I’m not so sure.”

Alec frowned but remained silent, he couldn’t find the right words to speak aloud.

“I just feel so alone” Magnus whispered, lowering his gaze.

Alec reached out to touch his hand through the bars. “You’re not alone.”

Magnus slowly looked up to meet Alec’s gaze. His eyes were full of determination — something that made Magnus’ heart pound louder inside of his chest. Why did this man, his enemy, care so much about him? And why did he, the man hired to kill him, care too?

Swallowing hard, he took Alec’s hand, a simple but powerful gesture — the first moment in time that they were connected through the same objective.

“I’m going to get you out of here” Alec whispered. “I’m going to convince the Clave, my parents, everyone...that you’re not who they think.”

“It’s not going to work” Magnus frowned. “I betrayed them once, they’re not going to trust me again.”

Alec thought for a moment. “Maybe there is a way to build that trust again. If you help us defeat Valentine, then perhaps the Clave will welcome you back.”

“I don’t know” Magnus said, looking away. “The Clave are corrupt. I-“.

“Magnus” Alec interjected. “It’s either you help us, or you die.”

Magnus swallowed hard. “Just because I didn’t kill you doesn’t mean I won’t kill the rest of them.”

Alec slowly pulled his hand away. “Talk to me. Why do you despise the Clave so much? What happened?”.

“It’s a long story” Magnus sighed.

Alec shrugged. “I have all day.”


	10. The Truth

“I don’t even know where to begin” Magnus sighed, lowering himself to the ground. “How much do you want to know?”.

“Everything” Alec replied, slowly sitting down in front of the cell. “Or, whatever you’re comfortable in sharing.”

“Very well” Magnus leaned back against the cell wall before clearing his throat. “It all started when my mother was recruited as a spy for the resistance. I was only three years old, I barely remembered life before it. My mother was very good at her job. But she was treated differently, you see. Due to her race, her socioeconomic status — she was bullied and antagonised for something she had no control of. And me, well, from the age of five I was trained as an assassin. My trainer, Ragnor Fell, quickly noticed that I was better than all the other trainees. I was fast, strong, and never hesitated. I guess things have changed.”

Alec listened closely, absorbing every word.

“I spent every hour of every day training..I barely saw my mother” Magnus went on. “I was given my first mission at the age of thirteen. I did well, and was commended for my skillset. I was so absorbed in my own accomplishments that I didn’t even notice what my mother was going through. The Clave were putting her in grave danger. She was given a very dangerous mission — a mission that was only given to her because she was the least valuable.”

Alec swallowed hard. “What was the mission?”.

“To earn Valentine’s trust” Magnus replied. “It was expected of her to grow close to him and report any important information back to the Clave. And she did, grow close to him I mean. This mission lasted years. It wasn’t until I was sixteen that I began to notice the conflict within my mother. She was a member of the resistance but had admiration for Valentine. She told me things. Things about the Clave, things about Valentine, and started to question our allegiance.”

Alec bit his lip but remained silent.

“When the Clave found out about the questioning of her allegiance, they stripped my mother of everything” Magnus continued. “It broke her. She couldn’t bare it. It drove her to...to kill herself.”

His voice cracked and he forced himself not to shed a single tear.

“The Clave didn’t even host a funeral” Magnus said bitterly. “And they fed me lies. They told me my mother was a criminal, but she had committed no crimes! She remained loyal despite her doubts. But I could not. I left the Institute hours after the funeral and went to the only place I could think of...Valentine’s keep. I’d never met him before, but when I did, he welcomed me. He taught me things I never knew — I developed a new perception of the world. And for this, the Clave labeled me a traitor.”

“I’m sorry about your mother” Alec whispered. “I don’t doubt the Clave can be...self centred and careless at times.”

Magnus scoffed. “Indeed.”

“But why Valentine?” Alec asked. “What was it about him that earned your trust?”.

“I’m not sure” Magnus admitted with a frown. “Maybe it was his charm and pretences. Or maybe it was my hatred for the Clave that blinded me into believing he was any better.”

Alec nodded slowly.

“What about you?” Magnus asked.

Alec blinked. “What about me?”.

“Why are you so interested in me?” Magnus smirked. “Do you have a kink for murder?”.

“What? No!” Alec’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bright red. “I was just curious as to why you didn’t kill me, is all.”

Magnus chuckled quietly and shook his head. “Relax. I’m only joking.”

“Right” Alec straightened up and stood up slowly. “I better go.”

“Yeah” Magnus rose to his feet and let out a quiet sigh. “What now?”.

“I have to keep my promise” Alec replied. “I have to get you out of here.”

Magnus nodded. “Very well.”

Alec hesitated before bidding Magnus a farewell and starting towards the door.

“Alec?” Magnus called.

Alec stopped at the doorway and slowly turned his head to look at Magnus.

“Thank you” Magnus said. “I, uh, I don’t deserve your help.”

A smile tugged at Alec’s lips. “No, thank you. Thank you for not killing me.”

“You’re welcome” Magnus laughed.

Alec grinned and turned back around before leaving Magnus alone to await his fate in the dungeons.

**

“Did you receive a blow to the head that we don’t know about?” Jace asked.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. Magnus is not what you think he is.”

“Oh? So he’s not an assassin?” Isabelle challenged. “You’re not his mission?”.

“That’s not what I-“

“Think logically, Alec” Jace sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Magnus is trying to save his own skin. He won’t help us stop Valentine. As soon as we let him go, he’ll run and plan another way to kill you.”

Alec shook his head. “You don’t know that. You don’t know him.”

“And what, you do?!” Isabelle snapped. “Alec, you’ve known this guy for what, five seconds. And for three of those seconds, he tried to kill you!”.

“I know” Alec sighed. “But he didn’t kill me. That’s what you two aren’t understanding.”

“Just because he didn’t kill you, doesn’t mean he’s good” Isabelle pointed out.

Alec shook his head. “If I don’t have your support, I’ll just deal with this myself.”

He turned to walk out the door, but before he could leave, Jace yanked him by the wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

“Don’t do anything stupid” he whispered.

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Alec retorted, yanking his wrist free from Jace’s grip.

“We mean it Alec!” Isabelle called as her brother started out the door. “Don’t conform to stupidity!”.

Alec rolled his eyes and left the room before Jace and Isabelle decided to insult his judgement further. He knew what he was doing. And despite failing to receive his siblings support, he felt confident in what he needed to do. Magnus had to be freed. It was the resistance’s only hope of defeating Valentine. He was sure of it.


	11. Prison Break

Alec waited until the entire institute was asleep before starting on his self-instructed mission. He left the infirmary, crept down the stairs, and headed straight towards the dungeons.

It was general knowledge that there were two guards positioned at the dungeon entrance, with another two waiting inside. Alec knew the guards at the entrance personally, but it was the guards inside he had to worry about.

He strolled towards the entrance with a bottle of beer in one hand, a dagger hidden in the other.

Maia and Jordan were on duty, and in order to slip past them, he planned to offer them a bottle of beer to enjoy throughout the long hours of their shift. He knew they would accept without hesitation.

He approached them with a calm smile despite the nerves swimming through his veins. If he was caught, the Clave would consider him a traitor. And knowing his luck, he would be subject to the same fate as Valentine’s followers.

“Evening” Alec greeted. “How are you both?”.

“Quite well” Maia smiled. How about you? How’s your wound?”.

“Fine, thank you” Alec replied, holding out the bottle of beer.

Jordan took the bottle gratefully. “Gee, thanks!”.

“What can we do for you, Alec?” Maia asked wearily, her eyes darting from the beer bottle to Alec repeatedly.

Alec shrugged. “Oh, nothing, really. I was just wondering if I could speak with the prisoner...Magnus Bane.”

“I’m not quite sure that is allowed” Jordan frowned.

“May we ask why?” Maia questioned.

“Due to the fact that he’s an assassin, it is possible that he may know any future targets” Alec explained. “He trusts me, oddly enough. And I’d like to ask him in private.”

“At 2am?” Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Insomnia” Alec sighed. “It gets the best of us.”

Jordan and Maia exchanged weary glances before reluctantly opening the door to let him inside.

“Be careful” Maia warned. “And make sure to ask Jerry and Ezra for permission before you approach Bane.”

“Will do” Alec promised. “Thank you.”

He entered the dungeons and slowly crept down the hall towards Jerry and Ezra’s post. He could see them standing at the cell entrance — a weapon on their hip and keys dangling from their belts. They were talking amongst themselves while trading a bottle of whisky between them.

“You know who’s hot?” Ezra mumbled drunkenly. “Isabelle Lightwood.”

“Oh, definitely” Jerry replied, snatching the bottle of whisky from Ezra’s hand. “Her body was crafted by the gods themselves.”

Alec felt his hands curl into fists at his side and he forced himself not to attack the men where they stood.

“I almost f*cked her, you know” Ezra gloated.

Jerry snorted. “You’re full of shit.”

“It’s true!” Ezra insisted. “I was working on a mission with her, and you know how things get; hot, intense...sexual. She was totally all over me, she reached down my pants and-“.

Alec cleared his throat to announce his presence and the two guards whirled around in surprise. They both instinctively reached for their weapons, but, were embarrassingly slow due to their intoxication.

At the sight of Alec, Jerry dropped his bottle of whisky and Ezra paled significantly.

“A-Alec” Ezra greeted, swallowing hard. “What are you-what are you doing down here?”.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the two men.

“You know as well as I, Ezra, that my sister would never even consider having sex with you” Alec said coldly. “She has morals. And standards.”

Ezra lowered his gaze and Alec turned his attention to Jerry.

“And for the record, my sister is more than just her body” Alec told him. “She’s smart, she’s brave, and she’d kick your ass within a second.”

“I didn’t mean any offence-“ Jerry started, but Alec cut him off.

“Get outta’ here” Alec said darkly.

“We’re on duty!” Ezra protested.

“Indeed” Alec agreed. “And I’m sure my father can’t wait to here about your crimes. Drinking on duty? Bad enough. But talking about his daughter? You can kiss your job goodbye.”

Ezra swallowed hard. “Well someone needs to guard the dungeon.”

“Maia and Jordan have it covered” Alec told them. “Now get out of here before I arrest you both.”

Jerry scurried without hesitation, but Ezra was more reluctant.

“You won’t, uh, tell Isabelle about what I said, will you?” he asked nervously.

Alec shook his head. “Absolutely not. She’d kill you if she found out. And I’d rather not see my sister put in prison.”

Ezra nodded quickly and hurried out of the dungeon without further question.

Alec watched him go and waited a few minutes before approaching Magnus’ cell.

Magnus was asleep, his body curled up at the back of the cell, with his arms wrapped around himself in order to fend off the cold.

Alec stared at him for a long moment; his eyes focused on the innocence consuming Magnus’ sleeping face, and the peaceful sighs escaping his lips. Magnus was awfully attractive, and although Alec had noticed it previously, it struck him particularly hard now.

He slowly dragged his gaze away from the sleeping Magnus and reached into his pocket for the set of keys that he’d forgotten to steal. He cursed mentally and bit his lip. Now what? He scanned the dungeon for something he could use to crack open the cell, and spotted a metal bar a few feet away from him. He lifted it up off of the ground and approached the cell door.

He lodged the metal bar through the padlock and attempted to yank it open without causing too much havok. Unfortunately, the function of trying to tear open a cell door from its hinges was not a quiet job. The metal clawed against metal and the sound screamed into his ear. He continued, nevertheless, and pulled as hard as he could despite his wound.

Magnus awoke to the sound of metal scraping against metal. He jolted upright and glanced over at the cell door, a small gasp escaping his lips at the sight of Alec. He quickly climbed to his feet and slowly approached the foot to the cell.

“Alec? What are you-“ Magnus began, but stepped back in alarm as the cell door flew open.

“Stay where you are” Alec ordered as he pulled out his dagger and held it out in front of him. “I need you to listen to me very carefully.”

Magnus nodded obediently.

“You’ve probably already figured out that this is a rescue mission” Alec started, his voice shaking slightly due to the nerves. “But uh, to many people know that I came down here tonight. Therefore, I’ll be the primary suspect when you escape. So, I’m asking you to do me a favour.”

Magnus nodded again. “Name it.”

“I need you to knock me over the head with this metal bar” Alec said quickly, gesturing to the metal bar he’d used to prod open the cell. “Make it look like an attack.”

“I-“.

“I’m trusting you to not kill me with it” Alec went on. “I’m trusting you and I’m freeing you.”

Magnus swallowed hard. “I won’t kill you. I don’t even want to...to hurt you.”

“There are two guards outside” Alec told him. “I rather like them both so please don’t kill them either.”

Magnus nodded. “As you wish.”

“And Magnus,” Alec sighed, slowly shoving his dagger back into his weapons belt. “I’m only allowing you to escape in the hopes of defeating Valentine. You must understand that I intend to kill the man you work for...and I’m asking for your help.”

Magnus bit his lip — he’d suspected as much. Betraying Valentine wasn’t going to be an easy task; but if Alec was willing to risk his own life to save his, then he owed Alec his compliance and loyalty.

“I know” he said quietly. “But that means we’ll need to exchange phone numbers.”

Alec blinked. “Right.”

“How about you give me yours, and I’ll text you as soon as I’m out of here” Magnus suggested.

“Oh no” Alec chuckled. “I’ll never hear from you again. No, you give me yours.”

Magnus pouted. “You don’t trust me?”.

“Not yet I don’t” Alec said with a smirk, reaching into his back pocket for his phone. “Now, come on, give me your number.”

Magnus recited his mobile number twice in order to make sure Alec dictated it correctly. Once that was done, he reached for the metal bar and slowly lifted it up off of the ground.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked wearily.

Alec took a deep breath. “Yes. It has to be done. Make it look like an attack. Maybe, uh, punch me in the face first.”

“What?” Magnus raised an eyebrow and his lips curled into a smile. “I’m really starting to think you have some weird kinks, Mr Lightwood.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Just do it, Bane.”

“But I don’t want to ruin your pretty face” Magnus chuckled as he slowly walked towards him.

“Quit flirting” Alec said sternly, but Magnus could tell he was amused. “We don’t have much time.”

“Very well” Magnus sighed, raising his fist to strike Alec across the face.

Blood sprawled from Alec’s nose, but to his relief, it wasn’t broken.

“Any more requests?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. “No. Just, uh, deliver the final blow. Knock me out.”

“I really don’t think-“.

“Magnus!” Alec snapped. “Hurry up!”.

Magnus frowned but did as instructed of him. He raised the metal bar high above his head, swung it, and struck Alec right across the head.

Alec’s body crumpled to the ground and Magnus tossed the metal bar beside him. He hesitated for a moment — a concerned expression on his face as he studied Alec’s unconscious body. But with the guards outside growing impatient, their footsteps echoing throughout the hall, he quickly hurried out of the dungeon in order to ensure his escape.


	12. Slaughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry that I haven’t updates as quickly as I usually do, I’ve been so busy with Christmas but nevermind that, it is here. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

He wore the smell of death like perfume — a scent that poisoned the air with every footstep he buried in the snow.

A pool of blood surrounded him, the red hot liquid soaking into the ice, with guts splattered on the walls without a care.

Bodies upon bodies, corpses upon corpses, lifeless beings piled up like a thanksgiving feast — it was death in the flesh.

Valentine raised his head to honour the angel of death — his guardian, his mentor — and struck his bloodied blade into the snow, an erupt of cheers blowing in the wind.

His son stood beside him, his teeth smeared with blood as he grinned into the night.

It was done.

**

Alec awoke to the news of the slaughter. During the night, Valentine and his men had attacked the Los Angeles Institute and had slaughtered every last one of the resistance members residing there. Two hundred and Eighty lives had been taken — men, women, and children. Valentine and his men did not discriminate.

Jace and Isabelle were seated at his bedside, with his youngest brother Max asleep beside him, curled up under the blankets to hide away from the cold. His parents had been called to an important Clave meeting and had flown out to Idris without waiting for Alec to gain consciousness. He wasn’t surprised, he supposed, but it did sting a little. He wasn’t a priority. None of them were.

It was universally believed that Magnus Bane had attacked Alec in the dungeons last night, just as planned. To his relief, Magnus had successfully escaped without killing a soul and Alec was most certainly not considered a suspect in his escape.

“We should probably wake Max up” Isabelle sighed as she stroked her little brother’s hair. “It’s almost twelve.”

“Let him sleep” Jace mumbled. “He’s been up since four.”

Alec had one arm wrapped around his little brother as he slept and couldn’t help but smile at the innocence contained within his youthful sighs. Unlike Isabelle and Jace, Max was still young and had a lot to learn. But he was growing, which saddened Alec to some degree. Max had always been his baby brother, but he wasn’t a baby anymore.

“He’ll want to know that Alec’s awake” Isabelle murmured with a quiet yawn.

“That can wait. But it looks like you need some sleep too” Alec pointed out.

Isabelle shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Alec’s right, Iz” Jace said gently. “You’ve been up for hours. Go get some sleep.”

Isabelle didn’t have the energy to argue so instead, she nodded obediently and trudged back towards her bedroom.

“How’s your head?” Jace asked quietly, turning his attention back to Alec.

“It’s still attached” Alec replied.

A smile tugged at Jace’s lips before it was washed away with concern. “Did you see the attack coming?”.

Alec shook his head. “Not really. It all...just...it all happened so fast.”

“You shouldn’t have gone down there, Alec. I warned you-“.

“I know” Alec interrupted. “I should have listened. I was just...I was so sure I could trust him.”

Jace sighed. “I’m just glad you’re okay...and alive.”

“Me too” Alec nodded.

Jace leaned back in his chair and looked around the infirmary. It was empty aside from two doctors examining a young patient with a sprained ankle, and of course, Alec and Max.

“Were there any survivors?” Alec asked, referring to the attack on the Los Angeles Institute.

Jace shook his head. “No. Valentine he-he killed them all.”

“The Clave need to do something” Alec said angrily.

“That’s what I’ve been saying for years” Jace sighed. “And then you accused me of sounding like Valentine.”

“I didn’t mean it” Alec rolled his eyes. “I just didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Right” Jace said. “Always the obedient soldier. What changed then, huh?”.

Alec looked away, ignoring Jace’s question.

“Well?” Jace urged.

“I have my doubts about the Clave” Alec admitted quietly. “It started after Hodge’s execution. And I’ve realised that the Clave punish traitors more than they punish the enemy. And I don’t agree with that.”

Jace remained silent.

“All I want is for Valentine to be stopped” Alec sighed. “And if the Clave won’t do it, then I will find my own way.”

“Careful” Jace warned. “You’re sounding like Valentine.”

“Shut up” Alec said with a weak laugh. “You’ll never forgive me for that, will you?”.

Jace grinned. “Never.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again when Max began to stir.

“A-Alec?” Max groaned as he slowly began to wake up. He blinked his eyes open several times in order to adjust to the light, and when he saw that his older brother was awake, he wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Alec! You’re okay!”.

Alec hugged his brother with a wide smile, a warm feeling washing over him. Max hadn’t hugged him like that in years.

“I sure am” he whispered. “Were you worried about me?”.

Max scoffed and pulled away. “I would never submit to such feelings such as concern or worry.”

“You were sleeping beside him with your head buried in his shoulder” Jace pointed out with a smirk. “How do you explain that?”.

“Fatigue” Max replied simply.

Jace laughed. “Right, of course.”

Max rolled his eyes at Jace before climbing out of Alec’s bed and straightening up. A thirteen year old should never be caught sleeping in public, but as usual, he’d failed to comply with that mandate. Besides, he had an excuse. His brother had been attacked. No one can judge him for being a little tired and perhaps, worried.

“Are you alright?” Alec asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied his little brother.

“Yes” Max replied quickly. “Are you? How’s your head? It was bleeding when Maia and Jordan brought you in.”

“It’s fine” Alec said, although, his head did still ache a little.

Max nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, I must bid you both a farewell.”

“Why?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. “Where are you going?”.

“To the bathroom” Max replied simply before starting on his way out the door.

Jace watched him go with a dubious expression. “His vocabulary is awfully sophisticated for his age, don’t you think? He talks exactly like the inquisitor.”

“I know” Alec laughed. “Dad’s been drilling it into him since before he could even talk. He wants at least one of his kids to sound smart.”

Jace shook his head. “He sounds smart, alright. But it also sounds like he’s talking another language.”

“Maybe you should just broaden your own vocabulary” Alec suggested.

“Shut up!” Jace scowled, nudging his brother lightly in the shoulder.

Alec grinned before looking away, his amusement fading.

Jace studied him for a long moment before opening his mouth to speak.

“Something’s bothering you” he observed. “What is it?”.

“It’s nothing” Alec lied.

“Don’t lie to me” Jace said quietly. “What’s the matter? Is it about Magnus?”.

“What?” Alec asked, surprised by the mention of Magnus. “No.”

“So you’re not worried that he’s free?” Jace questioned, trying to search Alec’s eyes for answers.

Alec swallowed hard and refused to meet Jace’s gaze. “Why should I be? He won’t kill me.”

“You don’t know that” Jace sighed. “But, I will admit, he doesn’t seem to be the big bad wolf the records claim him to be.”

Alec raised an eyebrow in surprise and slowly turned his head to look at Jace. “Do you really believe that?”.

“Well, yeah” Jace nodded. “He could’ve killed you last night. Easily. But he didn’t. That really surprised me. It surprised all of us.”

Alec felt his lips curl into a relieved smile. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Jace shrugged and relaxed into his seat.

Alec looked away again and thought for a long moment. He wanted to tell Jace about his plan to defeat Valentine — his plan that involved Magnus. He hated to isolate himself from Jace, especially when they had worked well together their whole lives. But he was scared; scared to lose his brother and best friend.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked his brother wearily, slowly turning his head to look at him.

“Anything” Jace said, straightening up in his seat.

Alec drew in a sharp breath and swallowed hard. There was no going back now. He had to tell him.

“I’m the one that helped Magnus escape last night. I let him go. It was me who set him free.”

**

Word of Valentine’s attack on the Los Angeles Institute had reached Magnus before he even stepped foot inside of the keep. The whole city was talking about it. Some, were trading conspiracies about why Valentine would attack Los Angeles specifically, while others were spreading concern regarding the fate of the New York Institute.

Despite the fear consuming the city, people went about their day-to-day business as if nothing were wrong. The conversations, however, were no longer about boyfriend drama, or low pay or even how the family is going. Everyone in New York was talking about the same thing. Valentine.

Magnus entered the keep with the intention of avoiding Valentine at all costs as well as making his presence known to justify his allegiance. It sounded awfully complicated, but it made sense in his complex mind.

The keep was chaotic. Weapons were scattered on the floor, blood stained the walls, and bags of coins were being tossed to new owners left right and centre.

He shoved his way down the hall and towards the training room. Once he’d found some air to breathe in, he slowed his pace and calmly entered the training room which to his surprise, wasn’t as occupied as he’d quietly assumed.

There were seven men and three women training in the far left corner of the room, versing one another in hand-to-hand combat. Another fourteen women and twelve men were training in the machinery section. And Sebastian Morgenstern and his younger sister Clary were practicing their skills with a sword in the centre of the room.

He strolled past the Morgenstern siblings casually in order to access the gym equipment in which was currently unoccupied. It was a well known fact that Magnus preferred to train alone.

He kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket, and jumped up to reach the cold metal bar above him. With his fingers curled tightly around the bar, he clenched his muscles and slowly pulled himself upward until his chin rose above the pole. He continued this while watching Sebastian and Clary train.

While Sebastian was a cunning, manipulative, deadly warrior; his younger sister Clary was sweet, gentle and kind. Though, as the years went by, Magnus began to notice that Clary’s determination in combat was just as dangerous as Sebastian’s brutality. She didn’t hesitate — and she never gave in.

Sebastian and Clary’s relationship was odd. It wasn’t an ordinary sibling bond, no, it was much more. Magnus would even compare it to a codependency. Clary was Sebastian’s anchor, while Sebastian was Clary’s engine. Without one another, they were nothing.

Magnus continued with his chin-ups until his arms gave way and he collapsed onto the ground. His dramatic fall had caused Sebastian and Clary to pause their training and glance his way.

Sebastian looked amused while Clary seemed concerned.

Magnus had spoken with Clary a number of times and had grown to like the girl, but by no means were they friends. Clary was Valentine’s daughter, which meant that her “friendships” were strictly limited. Nevertheless, she approached him now as he slowly climbed up off of the ground. Sebastian, like always, followed behind her.

“Are you alright?” she asked gently, her eyes scanning his body for injury. “You landed on your hip.”

“I’m quite alright, thank you” Magnus replied politely.

“Fancy seeing you here” Sebastian greeted with a taunting smile. “Father was beginning to think you fled the country.”

Magnus forced himself to remain polite. “Now why would I do that?”.

“Failure, of course” Sebastian chuckled. “The Lightwood boy is still alive.”

“I still have plenty of time to complete my mission” Magnus informed him. “Your father musn’t concern himself with that.”

Sebastian clicked his tongue and took a slow step towards him. “Well, you better get it over with quickly, lad. My father is not a very patient man.”

“I’m sure he is doing his best” Clary told her brother. “Father understands that.”

Magnus gave Clary an appreciative smile which Sebastian did not approve of.

“If you don’t kill the boy soon, I will” he promised. “And I’ll see to it that you’re removed from this keep, Bane. You’re a worthless piece of-“.

“Sebastian” Clary interrupted, her voice stern. “I don’t want to hear your worthless argument. May we please continue our training?”.

Sebastian hesitated before nodding quickly. “Yes, of course.”

Magnus watched in silence as Clary lead Sebastian away. He didn’t take Sebastian’s threats lightly. It was a very real threat that Sebastian would not hesitate to go through with. Which as a result, meant that Alec was in more danger than he thought.


	13. Will Pretty Boy Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update and short chapter! I’ve had a little bit of writer’s block and rather than working on this, I’ve been working on my own book series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :’)

“You did what?” Jace asked, his eyes widening as he slowly rose to his feet. “Who are you and what have you done with Alec Lightwood?”.

“Please don’t make a scene” Alec pleaded, gesturing for his brother to sit back down. “I’ll explain everything. Just sit down.”

Jace remained standing for a few long agonizing moments before slowly lowering himself back down into his chair.

“Magnus Bane has put a spell on you, hasn’t he?” he asked seriously. “I mean, why else would you allow a prisoner to escape. No, not allow, free.”

Alec swallowed hard. “It was the right thing to do.”

“The right thing?!” Jace gasped in bewilderment. “Magnus is the enemy, Alec! What the hell is wrong with you? What you did-you could be banished for that. Under the new laws, you could be...killed.”

“I don’t care” Alec said honestly. “We need a spy on the inside. And Magnus is that spy. He’ll reveal important information that the Clave will need to know in order to defeat Valentine once and for all.”

Jace shook his head in disbelief. “Magnus will not betray Valentine. He’s not a fool.”

“We’ll see” Alec murmured in response.

“I ought to report you” Jace said sternly, clenching and unclenching his fists as anger and fear consumed his thoughts.

Alec swallowed hard and avoided his brother’s gaze.

“But I won’t” Jace went on with a quiet sigh. “You’re stupid, very stupid, but I know you only mean well.”

“Thank you” Alec said with a relieved smile.

“Magnus Bane better be worth it” Jace warned. “And if he betrays you, I’ll kill him.”

“You needn’t worry about that” Alec said. “If he betrays me, I’ll kill him myself.”

Jace stood up slowly and released some tension in his shoulders. “I need some air. Will you be alright?”.

“Yeah, of course” Alec nodded.

Jace quietly bidded him a farewell before leaving the infirmary and heading outside. Alec watched him with a small frown — he really hoped he hadn’t disappointed Jace. Well, he knew he had, but hopefully not to the point where things would be different between them.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached Magnus’ name. Well, it didn’t say Magnus for security reasons. Instead, Magnus’ contact name was “the good guy”, purely to remind Alec of his original perceptions of Magnus. That being, that he was good.

He opened his messages and decided to send “the good guy” a text. It read:

A - ‘Hey, it’s Alec Lightwood. If you’re going to save my number, use a different contact name. We need to discuss our plan.’

Within minutes, Magnus sent a reply.

M - ‘Will ‘Pretty boy’ do?’.

Alec rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips despite himself.

A - ‘If you must.’

M - ‘Done. How’s your head, by the way? I hope it doesn’t hurt too bad.’

A - ‘It’s fine. Thank you.’

M - ‘For what?’

A - ‘For successfully escaping without murdering anyone.’

M - ‘You’re most welcome.’

A - ‘As for our plan. When shall we meet up? And where?’.

M - ‘Straight forward, are we? I’m available, for you, at any time. As for the meeting place, I suggest somewhere where we won’t be accidentally caught, but amongst a crowd.’

A - ‘Obviously. Meet me in Central park tomorrow at 11am.’

M - ‘It’s a date!’.

A - ‘It’s not a date.’

M - ‘See you then!’.

Alec shut off his phone and smiled dumbly at nothing. Once he realised he was smiling, however, he quickly shook his head, his stupid grin fading. He needed to get a hold of himself. Magnus, despite their arrangement, was still, technically, his enemy. He needed to be cautious and on-guard at all times.

He’d already risked enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Malec fans! I hope you enjoyed this little prologue/chapter one of mine. I've been missing Malec and thought why not write a fanfic that's a little different. If you did enjoy this short snippet, please let me know and I'll post more !! Thank you :")


End file.
